Find MeSave Me
by PhoenixRae
Summary: The Doctor found a photo in his jacket pocket with a note on the back asking him to find the girl in the picture, but the only problem is the Doctor doesn't know what the girl in the photo looks like or where she is from. She's an enigma that irked the Doctor's curiosity, especially since she specifically asked him to help her…
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC and the series' creators. I am merely borrowing the characters to breathe life to this nagging story plot bunny idea in my noggin'.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written as a response to a photo challenge writing contest that I joined. I wasn't picked to go to the next round, but that's alright. I hope you enjoy my second attempt at a _Doctor Who_ fic. Don't worry, this one's a finished fic.

**SUMMARY:** The Doctor found a photo in his jacket pocket with a note on the back asking him to find the girl in the picture, but the only problem is the Doctor doesn't know what the girl in the photo looks like or where she is from. She's an enigma that irked the Doctor's curiosity, especially since she specifically asked him to help her…

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

IT ALL STARTED with a picture.

It was a simple self-portrait snapshot taken inside a room peppered with posters and a bed. The subject of the photo was the photographer herself; a faceless golden brown haired female wearing a loose-necked grey shirt and her face was covered by the camera she used to take the picture. On the back, scribbled in nice calligraphy form, were the words _"Find me, Doctor. Save me..."_

I have no idea who she was or where she came from. All I know was I found her photo amongst the countless doodah that finds its way in to my pockets somehow. I long ago stopped asking how things ended up in my pockets; I often don't get the answer to that question and it gives me headaches when I think about it too much.

Who was she?

I have no idea.

Where was she from?

I guess I will find that out.

Why did I have her photo slipped in to my jacket pocket?

I will have to find that out myself.

What trouble was she in?

I guess I will find that out too.

First I need to locate the room where and when the photo was taken. It would be tricky, but that was all part of the fun in this little mystery solving. My excitement must've been written all over my face because it was then that my companion, the stubborn redheaded Scottish married to a somewhat meek but likeable nurse fella, made a comment about it.

"I have a feeling wherever you're taking us now I will probably regret it," Amy Pond, my said stubborn redheaded Scottish companion, said after she joined me at the TARDIS' console. Her husband, Rory, was right behind her.

I looked away from the screen where I was busy plotting our coordinates and frowned at her. "If you feel that way then I suggest you do not join me in solving a mystery," I told her.

"_What_ mystery?" Amy asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

Rory was intrigued too and he stepped away from behind his wife and walked around to where I was standing looking at the screen. He noticed the photo of the mysterious girl I left out while I try to get the TARDIS to pinpoint me to where and when exactly that photo was taken.

"Who is she, Doctor?" Rory asked picking up the photo and studying it.

"_That_ is the mystery," I answered without skipping a beat.

Amy moved closer to her husband and plucked the photo from his hand. Rory made a sound of protest, but Amy ignored it and continued to study the photo, turning it around and read the note written on the back side of the photo.

"Is this a cry for help, Doctor?" Amy inquired and showed me the side of the photo with the written note on it.

"I believe so."

"Where did you find this?" Rory asked and plucked the photo back from his wife.

"In my jacket pocket."

"How did it get in to your jacket pocket?" Amy frowned.

"I don't know. I long ago stopped wondering how things end up in my pockets," I answered while busily turning some knobs on the console. Sexy found out the exact time and location the photo was taken and Sexy's taking us there now. "But we'll soon find out _what_ the message was for," I announced before the TARDIS pulled us through the vortex ready to deliver us to our destination.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** - see previous chapter -

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

THE DOCTOR SAT ON THE BED wedged on the corner of the room where the wall peppered with pictures, pinups and other magazine clippings was. Sexy landed the phone box right inside the mediocre bedroom. Guessing from room's current state it hasn't been used for quite some time.

Amy and Rory were busy prodding the cabinets and bureaus while the Doctor stayed back and sat on the bed trying to get his bearings straight. According to Sexy when he checked when in time they were, it was circa 2000 somewhere in North America. Now why would the TARDIS send him to North America back in the early twenty-first century? Who was this girl and what happened to her?

"Based on the dust on the bureau, I am guessing whoever this mystery girl of yours, Doctor, hasn't been here in ages," Amy announced standing in front of him.

"I checked the cabinet and found a few articles of clothing. Also her laundry hamper's empty," Rory added when he joined his wife to report back to the Doctor their findings.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Amy asked.

The Doctor remained quiet. He was still surveying the room, trying to see what his companions missed. Amy was right on her assessment; this room hasn't been inhabited for quite some time based on the amount of dust collected. Even the room ranked of that closed-up stench.

"We are in the right place," said the Doctor. He pushed himself off the bed and began to move around the room, sniffing as he went turning here and there searching for something. Amy and Rory knew better than to get in his way so they stepped back and let him finish his own investigation.

"But?" Amy prodded.

"The TARDIS took us to this room in the photo a few years _after_ the photo was taken," he concluded. He ran his finger from one end of the dust-covered bureau to the opposite end, lifting his dust-covered finger he studied it carefully then gave the room another quick three-sixty-degree survey. "There _is_ something in this room that will lead us to the mystery girl in the photo, otherwise the TARDIS wouldn't have sent us here."

"Like what?" Amy asked. "It's not like we have a trail of breadcrumbs to follow or anything."

"Breadcrumbs!" the Doctor snapped his fingers, glee lighting up his grim face. He turned to face his companions, crossing the distance that separated him from Amy and gave the redhead two air kisses by her cheeks. "Amelia, you're brilliant!" he exclaimed then headed for the wall still peppered with pinups and other magazine print articles.

Amy and Rory exchanged bewildered look then followed the Doctor as he began to study the one wall that was covered from floor to ceiling with various clippings and pinups.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Rory asked watching the Doctor looking at the stuff on the wall.

"Breadcrumbs," answered the Doctor.

"Breadcrumbs?" Rory mouthed when he met his wife's gaze.

Amy rolled her eyes at him and ignored her husband's confusion. She returned her attention back to the Doctor. "What makes you think you'll find it on this wall?" she questioned.

"Because, Amelia, this wall was in the photo," answered the Doctor.

"So? That doesn't mean you'll find your answer—" the rest of what Amy was about to say was cut off when the Doctor let out an excited shout. She watched the nearly 910 Time Lord jump up on to the bed, his finger trailing along the wall following a path that lead to… "What is that?" Amy frowned. She followed the Doctor on to the bed, ignoring the fact that they were both wearing their sneakers and they were probably caking the pristine albeit dust covered bed sheet with whatever gunk was stuck to the bottoms of their shoes.

"That, my dear, is our next clue to finding the mystery girl in the photo," the Doctor answered excitedly. He pulled the cut-up photo from where it was stuck on the wall and quickly turned it to see if there was anything written on the back. "Eureka," he whispered, his blue eyes alight with glee before he tucked the photo in the inside pocket of his tweed jacket. He grabbed Amy's hand and jumped off the bed, grabbing Rory's with his other and dragged the couple back into the TARDIS. Within seconds the blue police box was making its usual whooshing sound before it disappeared.

Unseen by the trio who just left the room, a shadow moved away from its hiding place outside the slightly open bedroom doorway. It pushed the door wide open once the police box was no longer in the room and stepped inside.

Light from the lamp post situated filtered in through the window, illuminating the dark room slightly. The Doctor and his companions didn't bother turning on any lights while they prodded; they used flashlights instead to avoid attracting attention from neighbours. She, on the other hand, doesn't need any flashlights; she can see just fine in the dark. In fact her eyesight was better adjusted when her surrounding was pitch black compared to a brightly lit room.

She walked up to where the light from the post filtered into the room. Her facial feature was pale, but her eyes were the brightest blue and glowed in the dark. Her hair was black, but it wasn't always that shade. She changed it to that colour to better help camouflage herself especially when she was wearing her all-black attire.

"Find me, Doctor," she whispered softly, closing her eyes and a couple of tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. "Save me, Doctor," she added, then just like the TARDIS she slowly dematerialized from where she stood.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** - see previous chapter -

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

WHERE ARE WE NOW?" asked a very unimpressed Amy after they stepped out of the TARDIS. They just left the mystery girl in the photo's room and appeared inside an abandoned and very much dilapidated building.

"According to the TARDIS we are in North America still, same city as we were a few minutes ago but in the year...oh, interesting," the Doctor's voice trailed off as he continued to stare at the monitor reading everything that the TARDIS was feeding him.

Amy poked her head back into the TARDIS, a frown creasing her forehead as she waited for the Doctor to elaborate. When he didn't she stepped back inside the blue box, closing the door after her, and walked up to the console.

"What's so interesting?" she asked.

"We didn't travel that far forward in time."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," said Rory sounding a bit worried as he watched the Doctor's reaction carefully.

The Doctor ignored Rory's comment and continued talking as if the male nurse hadn't spoken.

"It seems the TARDIS took us just a couple of hours – _and_ blocks – away from where we original were," he said.

"Strange," Amy frowned. "Why would the TARDIS do that?"

"I don't know," the Doctor began to walk around the console, fiddling with every knob, lever and other doohickeys he could get his hands on.

"Why did the TARDIS land us in an abandoned warehouse?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know."

"How are we going to find this girl in the photo?" it was Amy who asked.

"I don't know," answered the Doctor again.

"How—" Amy and Rory started at the same time, but both were stopped from further opening their mouths and voicing out their questions when the Doctor stepped away from the console, hands raised and his voice raised as well and said, "_I don't know!_"

Amy and Rory were both taken aback by the Doctor's sudden temper flare. They quickly clamped their mouths shut, exchanged a quick look at each other then turned their attention back to their companion.

"Doctor, do we even have an idea as to who that girl is in the photo and what has happened to her? Are we even close to finding out what this entire mystery is all about and why she wants you find her and save her?" it was Amy who dared voice out the question.

Before the Doctor could reply, somebody rapidly rapped on the TARDIS door causing its three inhabitants to jump in surprise.

"Somebody's outside," whispered Rory.

"Yes, that's pretty obvious observation, Rory," Amy hissed at her husband.

"I'm just saying," he argued.

The Doctor didn't want to hear the couple argue any more so he left them both crowding by the console while he went to answer whoever was knocking.

"_Doctor!_" Amy exclaimed in alarm when she saw what her friend was doing. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Answering the knock, what does it look like I'm doing?" was the Doctor's nonchalant reply.

"Are you insane? What if the person standing on the other side a mugger?" Amy hissed.

"Uuhh...I don't think they would bother to knock if they're muggers, Amy," Rory pointed out.

"Thank you, Rory!" agreed the Doctor then quickly left the other male to deal with his not-so-happy wife. He didn't want to involve himself in the argument that was sure to follow after what Rory just said, choosing to side with the Doctor and pointing out the flaw in Amy's claim. He could hear the couple arguing in the background, but he didn't pay them mind when he reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

"About time you answered," snapped the hooded figure dressed from head to foot in black. The figure took advantage of the Doctor's momentary shock and entered the TARDIS before the Doctor had the chance to block the way.

Amy and Rory stopped their arguing and stared at the newcomer. Both of them walked slowly towards the railing, their eyes not straying away from the figure still clad in black.

"Doctor?" Amy called out to the man still standing by the open TARDIS door, his mouth agape as he watched the figure in black waltz in to police box like he damn owned it.

"Aren't you going to close the door, Doctor?" asked the figure.

The Doctor's mouth opened like a fish out of water. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say what was on his mind. He had a gazillion things running through his head, but none of them wanted to pass through his lips. He knew he was starting to look like a complete idiot and the TARDIS door was still wide open. He did the only thing he knew he'd be able to do without opening his mouth and that was to close the TARDIS door and marched up to where the figure in black stopped. He didn't say anything just yet. He took a step back and looked the figure up and down as he walked around the figure. Once he finished his quick assessment he stopped right in front of the figure, his hands twitching to shove off the hood over the figure's face.

But he didn't do it. He surprised himself that he was able to hold himself back.

"Who are you?" the Doctor questioned, his tone calm but with a hint of distrust if one knew how to listen to the Doctor's tones of voices.

The figure in black remained still for a couple of heartbeats. The Doctor wasn't sure if he was looking at the figure straight in the eye or not. He was about to demand that the figure answer him when he saw the figure's hand whip up and pull the hood back that was covering its head and face.

Amy gasped when she saw what the hood revealed.

Rory and the Doctor stared in enthrallment at the sight before them.

Underneath the hood was a woman with skin as pale as snow and eyes as blue as the summer sky. Her lips tinted a blood red and her hair as black as midnight. She was a looker albeit on the pale side. She looked young too, but not as young as Amy was. If Rory would hazard a guess he'd say she was somewhere in her late twenties or early thirties. But the Doctor knew she wasn't as young as she appeared. His attention was focused on her eyes, seeing the hundreds of years mirrored behind those bright blue orbs and told a different story.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor," the woman replied, a relieved smile cracked her stoic face. She didn't say more after that.

The Doctor was momentarily confused by what she said. He didn't know what she was talking about, then his mind snapped back to the real reason why he was here.

"It's you," he said, his eyes moving up and down the pale-faced woman once again.

"Who is she?" Amy prodded.

"Yes, it is me," the woman nodded.

Amy frowned and turned to her husband. "Is she the girl from the photo?" she asked.

"Uh-a-apparently so," Rory stammered, his eyes straying back and forth between the stunned Doctor and the pale-faced woman.

Amy's frown deepened and she turned back to look at the woman. "She looked different from the photograph," she commented.

"The photo was probably taken years ago," Rory excused.

While the couple discussed the possibility of the mystery woman standing in the TARDIS with them was the same mystery girl in the photograph the Doctor found in his pocket, the Doctor and the woman stood facing each other without saying anything.

"Why did you call me?" the Doctor asked after a while.

"You're the only one who can help me," the woman answered.

"Help you how?"

"Help me escape," she announced.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** - see previous chapter -

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

THE DOCTOR MULLED OVER WHAT the woman – Aevus – just explained to him. He was still wrapping his mind around who she really was and what has become of her. Aevus was a Time Lord, or at least she was part-Time Lord; her father was one of the Doctor's closest friends back in Gallifrey with a penchant for travelling like himself. He remembered meeting Aevus' mother once, a long, long, long time ago when he travelled to the planet Maji, the largest planet in the Sorcera universe.

"Your mother was Queen Strella?" the Doctor questioned as he walked back and forth in front of their guest. He invited her to join him and his companions by the console and offered one of the leather swivel chairs for her to sit on.

"Yes," Aevus nodded.

"And King Rancor let you live knowing that you are a product of his wife's indiscretion?" he sounded condescending towards her.

Aevus jutted her chin to the air and met the Doctor's gaze. "The King forgave my mother for her indiscretion provided I be given and passed on as one of her ladies maids' daughter. He loved my mother and respected me. He might've resented how I came to be, but he wasn't unpleasant towards me," she explained sounding nostalgic when she spoke of her mother and her mother's husband.

"And your mother never once tried to contact your father and tell him about you?"

"She did, with the help of the King of course, but by the time they tried to reach him, Gallifrey was at war and...well, by the time they located my father they were given the news of his death," Aevus cast her bright blue eyes downward, her voice cracked just a bit when she spoke of her late father.

The Doctor remembered speaking to the King and Queen of Maji. It was him who told them the news. He didn't know why the royal couple wanted to speak to his friend, and they never shared their reason with him. Now he knew what that call was for. He stopped his pacing then and faced Aevus.

"How did you know about me? And what is this thing that I have to save you from?" he questioned.

"My mother remembered you and told me that if I ever needed any help that I should contact you," she answered.

"Queen Strella knew you'd be needing my help?"

"Maybe," Aevus shrugged. "She told me this a couple of years before…" her voice trailed off without continuing what she was about to say.

"Before what?" it was Amy who prodded her to continue.

Aevus looked at the redhead's direction and cleared her throat. "Before Maji became under siege."

"Under siege from what?" the Doctor sounded incredulous. "Maji is one of those rare pacifist planets. Who would want to go to war with it?" he demanded.

"Cruorians," Aevus answered, her tone as cool as the Cruors' pale skin.

Cruorians came from the planet Cruor in the Caedis universe. It was a universe only a fool or those with a death wish would visit. Cruor was one of the three major planets in Caedis with life forms, but each planet harbored the same bloodthirsty beings who was after death, destruction and a lot of bloodshed to feast on. Caedis was at least five billion light years away from Sorcera.

"Why?" the Doctor demanded. If Cruorians left their own universe to invade and ravage another universe's planet, then the ongoing war between Cruor, Genus and Sanguis has escalated causing the other planets of Caedis to invade other universe's planets to capture, enslave and use to fight against their enemies.

"From what I heard since they captured me, Cruor was losing the fight against Genus and Sanguis. Genus and Sanguis formed an alliance, leaving Cruor out of the loop, thus rendering Cruor weak with not enough manpower to overthrow the joint Genus and Sanguis forces," she explained.

"But why attack your home planet?" it was Rory who asked the question this time. He and Amy had been listening intently to Aevus and the Doctor's conversation, doing their best to keep up with what was happening and figure out what it was that Aevus wanted the Doctor to save her from.

"They need people with powers or magic as you humans refer to," Aevus answered addressing Rory when she did so. "Cruorians figured that by _converting_ my people to become one of theirs they'd have an advantage since Magus are born with their own powers that they wield at will," she explained.

"You said converting, exactly _what_ did you mean by that?" Amy asked wanting a clarification.

"They turned them," it was the Doctor who answered, understanding finally dawning on him. His gaze remained on Aevus when he continued to speak. "What happened to those who opposed being converted?"

"Death on the spot. The Cruorians fed on those who opposed."

"What about the King and Queen?"

Aevus cast her gaze down, shielding her emotions and hoping she wouldn't have to give the trio a verbal answer. Her silence spoke volumes.

"What about you?" the Doctor prodded. "How come you are alive and the King and Queen are dead?" he demanded.

"I wasn't given a choice."

"Why not?"

"Somehow they detected I was different from everyone else. In a planet full of Magus _I_ was the only one who was part-Time Lord and part-Magus. They must've smelled my blood and realized I was unique. I was quickly whisked away from the palace, but not before they made me watch them feast on my mother and the King."

"They fed from you then re-fed you their blood," the Doctor surmised.

"No," Aevus shook her head. "I was taken to the leader of the Cruorians. He told his subjects that I was not to be fed from, instead they'd give me a blood transfusion direct from their Original Elders, which was a really harrowing experience as they pumped me with so much Elder blood that my heart couldn't handle the transfusion and gave out."

"Y-you died?" Rory sounded surprised.

"For a while. I wished I remained dead, but it was then that my Time Lord part kicked in and I regenerated, right before their very eyes."

"You regenerated to this form?" the Doctor asked.

Aevus shook her head. "The girl in the photo I left you, that was my first regenerated form. When the Elders realized how _special_ I was, they didn't want to trigger another regeneration so they let off the transfusion and shipped me to another universe to live amongst humans and be raised by their human slaves. My human foster parents were nice and let me live the life of a normal teenager. I even took up photography as a hobby. I forgot all about Maji, the siege and what the Cruorians did to me. But my peace and tranquility was short-lived. Shortly after I turned eighteen my foster parents were killed and I was once again kidnapped and taken to Cruor for my final transfusion. I was pumped with too much Elder blood that it triggered another regeneration, and I become who I am now."

"Part-Time Lord, part-Magus and part-Cruorian," the Doctor mumbled.

"I became the Elders' favourite pet and was given the highest rank possible in their army due to my uniqueness. I resented it, but there was nothing I could do. I made human friends during my exile on earth and those Cruorian bastards threatened me that they'd kill and torment the friends I made on earth if I do not do what they wanted me to do," Aevus explained.

"Sick bastards," Amy hissed gritting her teeth and her hands balled to fists in anger on Aevus' behalf.

"During one of the many assignments given to me, I saw you," Aevus turned her attention back to the Doctor, explaining the first time she saw him and how he came about having that photo of hers in his pocket. "I remembered what my mother told me, so I grabbed the only piece of material I could write my message on and while you were busy I used my magic to slip you that photo," she explained.

"When was this?"

"You were in Cosmos enjoying the annual harvest moons festivities."

"That was two years ago."

"Yes. And I've waited two years for you to come and save me."

"Save you how?" the Doctor was at a loss on what Aevus wanted him to do.

"I don't want to be the Cruorians' puppet anymore. I want to avenge my mother and many of my people's death."

"You want me to help you _kill_ your kidnappers?" the Doctor looked flummoxed by the idea.

"Trust me, Doctor, if you know them as well as I do you wouldn't think twice about ending their sorry existence," Aevus told him.

"You're talking about a possible genocide here, Aevus," the Doctor reminded her.

"I wouldn't have considered committing genocide if I know that if I just simple _talk_ to them they'd let me go," Aevus pointed out.

"I'm with Aevus, Doctor," Amy piped-in, letting the other woman know that she got the redhead's vote.

"Shut up, Amelia," scolded the Doctor.

"I'm just saying, Doctor. I know Aevus didn't tell us all the gory details, but a person with a good imagination can picture and put together the pieces in their head on what she went through in the hands of those Cruorians," Amy argued.

"We are _not_ going to eradicate an entire species all because someone wanted revenge," the Doctor raised his voice, anger tingeing his tone as he gave Amy a cutting look before turning the full brunt of his glare on Aevus. "I'm sorry, Aevus, but I can't help you," he refused.

Aevus uncrossed her legs and pushed herself up from her seat. She wasn't a short woman, but she wasn't as tall as Amy. Her heels gave her the height leverage she needed so she could look at the Doctor straight in the eyes.

"Then _save_ me, Doctor," she deadpanned. "Save me from committing an act that you and I know I'd regret later on, but at this very moment I have nothing left to hang on to. All those human friends I mentioned the Cruorians used to manipulate me are now gone. They killed them or they turned them regardless on whether I was out of line or not."

The Doctor held the unique woman's ice blue gaze for the longest time. He looked into her eyes and saw mirrored behind it all the pain she kept concealed. He delved into her mind as well, seeing into her past and finding out for himself what she has seen and what she had been through. He didn't have to press his fingertips against her temples to gain access; Aevus opened up her mind for him and allowed him free reign to prod into her personal thoughts and memories.

What he saw tormented him. He felt the pain and terror of a girl barely ten-years-old watching the horror of her parent's death in the hands of a bloodthirsty villain, then she was whisked away to another planet and presented to a council of Elders who decided she was far too precious to be defiled so they gave her a mercy transformation; watched the poor nine-year-old's limp body shake and die before her regeneration kicked in and revived her. He was then taken her to brief time on earth with her human parents. She was loved there, but he saw through a young Aevus' eyes that her foster parents were scared both for her and their lives.

The Doctor journeyed through Aevus' life as junior high then high school student on earth until that fateful night she turned eighteen and came home to witness a massacre on her foster parents' home. Her Cruorian watchers came to retrieve her, but her foster parents didn't want to give her up so they paid with their lives and Aevus was taken back to Cruor to complete her transformation. When she next reawakened from her second regeneration she was already the Aevus he met, but her skin was paler than usual and her eyes bluer. He followed her life from the moment she regenerated as a part-Time Lord, part-Magus and part-Cruorian, but the hardship and tasks handed to her to oversee were too much and the Doctor broke contact.

Aevus jumped when she felt the Doctor suddenly disconnecting from their mental connection. She opened her eyes and was about to ask the Doctor why he disconnected, but he didn't give her the chance to voice out her query. In a flash she saw him move closer to the console and began pushing buttons and turning knobs.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

Yeah, what was going on? Aevus wanted to know too.

The Doctor ignored the questions being thrown his way. He was busy looking at the monitor and thinking about what he think he was doing to answer them.

Amy, Rory and Aevus crowded the Doctor. They have no idea what he was up to, but when the TARDIS gave a sudden shake that sent the three of them grabbing for something to keep them upright they realized the Doctor was taking them somewhere.

Aevus was the one closest to the Doctor. She inched closer still and reached over to touch the Doctor's arm, willing him to look her in the eyes and tell him what he was doing.

"I'm saving you, Aevus," he said his voice almost a whisper, but Aevus heard him just fine.

Aevus was suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion that surged from somewhere hidden deep within her. It was a rare feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long while. He didn't have to expound on what he meant. He was saving her. The _Doctor_ was saving her. He was taking her away from the Cruorians. She doesn't know how he planned on accomplishing that, but he was whisking her away to save her from committing genocide.

"Thank you," she mouthed, the corners of her lips pulled to a smile and a couple of tears escaped her eyes and dribbled down her cheeks.

The Doctor was kidnapping her and taking her somewhere she doesn't know exactly where, but unlike when the Cruorians whisked her from Maji to Cruor, this time she wasn't traveling in fear. Instead she was filled with glee and relief that she'd burst from it if she could, but instead she moved her hand from the Doctor's arm until she was touching the top of his hand. The Doctor turned his hand palm-up and laced his fingers with hers. Aevus gave his hand a squeeze and he squeezed back.

For the first time in a very long while Aevus felt liberated. And she was genuinely happy. She was safe now. The Doctor found her, just as her mother told her he would, and he saved her too. What more could she ask for?

_**- FIN -**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, that's all folks! Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, let me know by commenting and voting. If you want to see some adventures with the Doctor and Aevus, let me know and maybe – _just_ maybe – my plot bunnies might come up with some idea for a possible future story.


End file.
